


Traitor

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Traitor

Sam couldn’t help but smile at how happy you looked. “Uh, congrats.” He said awkwardly, Dean glaring at him. “What? I may not like Rowena, but Y/N gets under Crowley’s skin. Gotta give her some leeway.” He shrugged.

“Traitor.” Dean muttered, shaking his head.

You smiled at Sam. “Thank you.” You said sincerely. “At least one Winchester has manners.” You noted, your voice dripping with sarcasm as you glanced at Dean.

Scoffing, Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Stop flirting with Sammy.”

“Flirting?” You chuckled. “If that’s what you call flirting, it’s no wonder you can’t get a woman to stay more than a night with you.” You teased him. “Poor little Winchester.”

Rowena watched, amused. “You make me proud.” She sighed happily, smiling at you.

You rolled your eyes at her before slipping your shoes off. “Because I annoy him?”

“Because you don’t let his pretty face distract you.” She countered.

“Hey, I’m right here!” He growled. “Whatever. I’m out of here.” He snapped, storming out. Sam followed him, a half wave towards you on the way out.

“So testy.” You mused.

* * *

His head tilted back as the liquid flowed down his throat. “Shit.” He sighed as he slammed the shot glass back down. “Another.”

“For once, you seem to be drinking with a purpose.” Sam noted, nursing his beer. “And not your usual one, either.”

“And what one would that be, Sammy?” Dean asked, licking his lips before downing the next.

“Self-loathing?” He shrugged.

Dean hung his head, shaking it. “She’s getting under my skin.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m starting to wonder if that kid is mine.” Hearing Dean admit that shocked Sam, causing his eyebrows to shoot up. “What am I gonna do, Sammy?” He sounded almost scared as he looked at his younger brother.

Taking a deep breath, he sorted his own thoughts before saying anything. “You’re gonna stop letting your mind fuck with you, for one.” Sam started, knowing sometimes Dean needed some tough love. “Focus on hunting. She’s not even close to having her, so there’s nothing we can do right now.”

“Fuck. Yeah, she’s having a girl.” Dean groaned.

“Not the point.” Sam pointed out. “When the kid is born, you can get a paternity test. If she’s yours, then go from there. If not, walk away.”

Letting his brother’s words sink in, Dean sighed and nodded. “That sounds like our only option.” He admitted. “For now, though. I’m going to see if I can forget all about the witch and her spawn.”

Sam let out a chuckle. “Good luck.”


End file.
